Cielo
by Layla l0ve
Summary: La primera vez de Near tenía que ser especial.PWP YAOI LEMON MeroNia


**Hace ya bastante tiempo que escribí este One-shot. Se lo escribí a Cielo en su cumpleaños (por allá en Septiembre pasado) y hoy estaba hurgando en mi computadora (?) y me di cuenta que no lo había publicado aquí. Así quee... Ta~rán!**

**Expliqué todo eso para que no me reclamen que no hay continuación de Él o de ¡Row-chan! (si se han pasado por mi perfil sabrán que le puesto una pausa a ¡Row-chan!, por razones personales no podré continuar esa historia en algún futuro cercano) **

**Es puro PWP, era un regalo de cumpleaños y obvio es puro lemon.**

** Disclaimer: (No sé por qué en AY siempre lo pongo y aquí se me olvida) Death Note no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro y en ratos de ocio.**

** ESTA HISTORIA TIENE CONTENIDO CÍTRICO YAOI (ósea relaciones sexuales entre hombre, muy explícitas) SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Lo miró y supo que no aguantaría mucho más.<p>

¡Estaba ahí! Desnudo y ofreciéndosele, vale que tenía auto-control, pero tampoco era de piedra.

¡Uf! Esa visión le estaba causando estragos, tenía consciencia de que era un sueño, era simplemente imposible que Near en sus cinco sentidos (casi seis) se esposara a la cama de Mello, desnudo y excitado, no si sabía lo que pasaría.

¡Y claro que lo sabía! La mirada sensual y la comprometedora pose en la que se encontraba lo delataban e invitaban a follarselo hasta el cansancio.

Near movió un poco las caderas y a Mello le recorrió un escalofrió.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

El rubio tragó duro, claro que le encantaba lo que veía. Se pellizco el brazo para asegurarse de no estar, de nuevo, soñando y el pequeño lo miró divertido. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y caminó lentamente hacia la cama.

-Acércate un poco más- le susurró Near.

Mello se inclinó sobre el albino, cuando ya estuvo recargado en la cama, y el peliblanco saco su lengua para delinear el labio inferior del rubio, que se sobresaltó cuando una conocida corriente eléctrica surcó su cuerpo. Near lo vio travieso y la imagen fue tan lasciva que el rubio no pudo contenerse más.

De un instante a otro ya estaba sobre Near devorando sus labios, abriéndose paso en su boca y recorriendo la cavidad con maestría.

El pequeño no se quedaba atrás, él también quería participar. Trató de responder el beso lo mejor que pudo, excitando a Mello aún más con sus fallidos pero tiernos intentos.

Era la primera vez de Near, Mello lo sabía y agradecía el honor de estrenarlo, la verdad era que tenía mucho tiempo deseando al peliblanco, soñando con su cuerpo, sus caricias, la suave textura de su piel, el sabor de sus labios… en las duchas no sabía cómo hacía para no volverse loco de deseo al verlo desnudo frente a todos. Desnudo, hermoso, puro e inalcanzable.

El rubio exploró todo el abdomen del menor con sus dedos curiosos, a la par que otro beso más necesitado se iniciaba, bajo por los costados del chico hasta llegar a sus caderas, las masajeo con movimientos circulares y continuó bajando hasta sus piernas. Para ese momento ya estaba harto de su molesta ropa; así que, sin mucha paciencia, se sacó a tirones la playera negra y los pantalones junto con los zapatos y los calcetines, quedándose tan solo en ropa interior.

Se acomodó entre las piernas del albino y se dedicó a besar y succionar su níveo cuello por un rato, escuchar los suaves jadeos de Near era un privilegio, uno del que se aseguraría ser el único en disfrutar, quería dejar marca en su cuerpo, para que Near recordara quien fue el dueño de su virginidad, de su cama y de su corazón. También para que muchos otros que le tenían ganas al pequeño se dieran cuenta de que ya no estaba disponible, que el único con derecho a poseerlo era él.

Sus manos de entretuvieron jugando en el plano estomago del niño y bajaron más para encontrarse con la creciente excitación del peliblanco y acariciarla un poco. Near dio un salto cuando sintió la fría mano de Mello cerrarse entorno a su erección, gimió alto y trato de cubrirse la boca con las manos hasta que recordó que estaba esposado, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que fue una pésima idea, él también quería tocar a Mello, además quería sofocar los gritos de placer que pugnaban por salir de su garganta debido al lento, torturante y, sobre todo, placentero ritmo con el que su amante lo tocaba, masturbándolo lenta y cariñosamente. Como queriendo decir con caricias lo que de su boca no salía.

Sintió espasmos mucho más fuertes cuando el rubio subió el ritmo, y busco sus labios para saciarse, lo recibió con un beso hambriento y furtivo, donde sus lenguas se encontraron peleando por recorrer la cavidad contraria, Mello no había dejado de masturbarlo, se sentía tan duro que le dolía. Trató de abrir las esposas que sujetaban a Near, pero fue en vano, rompió el beso y fulmino con la mirada a las malditas esposas que no lo dejaban disfrutar de_ su _niño como era debido.

-Mello…- gimió Near en su oído- desátame.

-¿Las llaves?- pregunto un poco molesto.

-Mhn, sobre la cómoda.

¡Bingo! Ahí estaban las malditas llaves, las tomo casi con odio y liberó a Near, el albino se sobó las muñecas y le acaricio el rostro a Mello, dejando a un lado toda la pasión y la lujuria, beso sus labios tiernamente, como agradeciéndole por estar ahí, por no rechazarlo y por hacerlo sentir.

Mello lo tomo por los hombros y lo puso de cara a la almohada, con las caderas al aire, acaricio las redondas nalgas con algo de parsimonia y lentamente las separó, la visión de la virgen entrada de Near le provoco un espasmo involuntario de placer, se imaginaba dentro y le dolía la erección de tanto preámbulo y de tanta espera. Se acercó un poco más y comenzó a lubricarlo con su lengua, primero bordeando la entrada del niño, dejándola bien ensalivada, para después introducirse suavemente dentro de él. Near estaba hiperventilando, tener a Mello preparándole para hacerle el amor le ponía ansioso, y aún más sentirlo de aquella manera, penetrándolo con su lengua. Gemía muy alto, tanto que alguien podría llegar a descubrirlos, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo, Mello despertaba en él ese impulso irracional de dejarse llevar.

Sintió un poco más de presión y supo que el rubio trataba de meter un dedo, lo sintió abriéndose paso entre sus entrañas, y aunque fue algo molesto al principio, se volvió placentero cuando comenzó a moverse, rápidamente un segundo dedo fue agregado, este trajo un poco de dolor consigo, pero nada que no pudiera superar, además, Mello, intercalaba acciones, le lamia y le penetraba con su lengua para después hacerlo con sus dedos.

Al cabo de un rato Near tenía tres dedos entrando y saliendo de el con una rapidez increíble y gimiendo a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, se sentía en el cielo. De un instante a otro dejó de sentir los largos dígitos del rubio en su interior y supo que ya era hora.

Mello se puso de rodillas y acaricio las caderas de Near mientras entraba en el con mucho cuidado, el albino sabía que debía relajarse o le dolería más, el rubio le ayudó acariciando su ya olvidada erección y distrayéndole un poco.

Cuando ya estuvo completamente dentro del niño, se movió formando un circulo con las caderas, Near sollozo y Mello se sintió culpable.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó algo preocupado.

-S-sí, solo espera un poco- logró articular a duras penas.

Mello esperó unos minutos, habría esperado toda la eternidad, porque ver a Near como esa tarde lo había hecho valía por cualquier cosa o maldición.

Near se inclinó hacia adelante y retomó su posición original, un jadeo escapó de sus labios, Mello lo comprendió y comenzó un vaivén lento y sensual, tratando de llegar profundo en él, el peliblanco no paraba de gemir su nombre tan lascivamente que creía que no aguantaría mucho, paulatinamente las embestidas fueron subiendo de intensidad y velocidad, hasta alcanzar velocidades vertiginosas que los hacían gritar y delirar de placer. Mello encontró un punto que hacia al pequeño delirar y continuó golpeando ahí.

Near sintió ver las estrellas y supo de ya no aguantaría más, trató de decírselo a Mello, pero la voz no le salía más que para gemir y gritar de placer.

-¡Ya! Me… vendré… ¡Ahora!- articuló dificultosamente.

Apenas dijo eso y una corriente eléctrica le recorrió y sintió sus sentidos explotar y desarmarse por unos segundos, después sintió que algo viscoso y caliente le llenaba y supo que Mello se había venido dentro de él, no le molestó para nada, le hacía feliz. El rubio salió de él, y se acomodaron para dormir,

-¿Tu primera vez?- escuchó la voz de Mello lejana.

-Sí, toda tuya- dijo jadeando.

-Gracias, me honras. Te habrás dado cuenta ya de que eres mío y siempre lo serás ¿Verdad?

-Sí, Mello. Soy tuyo y tú eres mío.

-Te amo Near, siempre lo he hecho.

Near le sonrió y depositó un beso suave en sus labios.

Se amaban y eso era lo único que importaba.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta me sorprendo con todo el fluff que hay aquí... <strong>

** Jamás había escrito algo tan rosa, ni siquiera como petición. Y hablando de peticiones... Me siento inspirada para algo que no sea la continuación de Él. Si alguien me quiere pedir un One-shot/Two-shot, un drabble o una viñeta estaré encantada de escribirla. También podría escribir un Longfic, pero eso sería ya en algunos meses... Si alguien se anima a pedirme un fic por favor mandeme un MP o un correo a laylayaoilove hotmail. com (obviamente quitando los espacios). No importa si no es de Death Note, lo único que no escribo son MxM (Matt me cae mal xD)**

** Gracias por leer y espero que alguien se anime, enserio(:**


End file.
